


Japan's dilemma

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Parody, Some Humor, VN setting(Kinda)?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Japan is faced with a hard decision...





	Japan's dilemma

Japan was sad...

...

He was confused...

...

He didn't understand,

Why courdn't he choose?

Why was it so hard for him to choose?

-I can't do this...-Japan said in sadness, as he looked at the "people" before him. Arr of them were so precious and unique.-I can't choose between the three of you...

Japan had to choose one of them...

But, he courdn't...

...

He roved arr three of them...

...

It was so hard for him,

To choose just one...

...

-Gomenasai, Truck-san, Sart-chan and Tentacres-kun...-Japan apologized as he lowered his head, ashamed to look his partners in the eyes.-But, I can't choose between the three of you, no matter how hard I try...

...

Japan loved them all so much...

...

Truck-san's courageousness and adventurousness.

...

Sart-chan's seriousness and responsibreness.

...

Tentacres-kun's prayfurness and cheerfurrness.

...

How courd he choose just one...?

...

If onry...

If onry they courd be a foursome...

...

Hai,

They shourd do just that...!

-Minna, we shourd do a foursome.-Japan said with a happy twinkle in his eyes, as he looked at his partners.-That way arr of us can be happy...

Suddenly,

Everything became dark...

* * *

Japan woke up from the dream...

...

He was very annoyed...

...

...Why did he have to wake up,

When things started getting good?!

…

...

...

-...I suppose I shourd get up, now that I am arready awake...-Japan said with a sigh, as he started to get up from his tatami.-Now, what are my main and side quests for today?


End file.
